


From me, to you, with love

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, lelo toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia had handed her the shiny black plastic bag, Allison was curious to see what was inside. If Lydia’s smirk was any indication, it was something that she’d feel guilty buying for herself. When she saw the image on box inside the bag, she figured she wasn’t completely wrong. It was one of those fancy vibrators she’d seen on blogs. She’d even looked into the brand’s website to see if it was something she’d be interested in. The curves were lovely and the smooth silicone was inviting, but did she really need a vibrator? Lydia seemed to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me, to you, with love

Allison wakes up with birds chirping at her window. It automatically registers that it’s bright in her room and she momentarily panics before remembering it’s a Sunday and she isn’t late for school or training. She lets her breathing calm down and enjoys the warmth of her bed, the open window letting a cool breeze come through. She stretches and enjoys the feeling of her limbs come alive, little tingles travelling up her spine.

She turns around to face her nightstand and see her alarm-clock. It reads 7:30 and Allison figures she’s alone in the apartment since her dad always goes out for a run, then to the shooting range on Sundays. She flips onto her stomach and buries her head in the pillow. Another hour of sleep or two won’t hurt, she thinks. It’s been weeks since she’s had proper time to rest.

It’s been months since they annihilated the Nogitsune and she’s been doing fine -so has the whole pack, in fact, considering. But there have been more creatures to deal with, more of Derek and Peter’s past to compose with and a lot of adaptation. And it’s been exhausting.

Things have been quiet for a few weeks now, though, and Allison deserves this. At least, that’s what she tells herself when she rolls around to lay on her back. She deserves a good rest. Thing is, she no longer is tired. She feels lazy, and allows herself to for once, but she doesn’t want to sleep. That’s when she remembers Lydia’s gift.

It was a thank you gift, for when Allison had insisted to stay overnight with Lydia when she’d been having particularly disturbing visions and helped her though it. Allison didn’t understand why it warranted her a gift, it seemed like the thing to do to help out her friend, but Lydia insisted. And what a gift it was.

When Lydia had handed her the shiny black plastic bag, Allison was curious to see what was inside. If Lydia’s smirk was any indication, it was something that she’d feel guilty buying for herself. When she saw the image on box inside the bag, she figured she wasn’t completely wrong. It was one of those fancy vibrators she’d seen on blogs. She’d even looked into the brand’s website to see if it was something she’d be interested in. The curves were lovely and the smooth silicone was inviting, but did she really need a vibrator? Lydia seemed to think so.

Blushing, Allison had looked at Lydia with raised eyebrows.

“Honey, you’ll thank me later.” she’d said, pushing the box into Allison’s hands, “I have the same and, believe me, it’s worth your while.” She’d then patted Allison on the arm and turned to walk away, her heels clicking as she walked down the hall from Allison’s room. Allison heard her front door close and snapped out of the daze she’d been in. She hid the bag under her bed and got on with her day, thinking she’d have time to figure out the toy later.

Later, it turns out, was a week later, in her bed, on a Sunday morning. She’d been thinking about the toy during the week, curious about its weight in her hand, about the soft feel of it on her skin. She’d never given much thought to how a vibrator would feel, but now she wondered. Without getting out of bed, she reached under it to fetch the bag. She got the box out of the bag, her heart beating rapidly, her cheeks flushed. She reminded herself there was nothing wrong with what she was doing and resolutely opened the box.

Inside was a pink wand of about 5 inches, with a rounded white handle with control indications on it. A minus and plus and two arrows, up and down. The wand part was curved upwards and the end was thicker, wider than the shaft. It made her giggle to think how well it would hit that spot inside of her. She chuckled when she pushed the plus button and felt the toy come alive. The vibration was a quiet rumble. She held the toy in her hand with a lax grip, and felt it shake in her palm. The feeling was nice, but faint. She pushed the plus button again and the rumbling intensified, creating a wave of vibrations that shook her hand if she tightened her grip. This was going to be interesting.

She piled a few of her pillows on her headboard and lied her head and shoulders on them, positioning herself so that she could reach between her legs comfortably. She felt a little nervous about trying something new, but mostly excited. As she untied the string of her pyjama shorts, she decided to start out with something familiar. Reaching her hand into her panties, she began rubbing her clit gently, in circles. Allison fondled her breast with her other hand, squeezing it gently, just feeling it in her hand, occasionally brushing her fingers over her hardening nipple. She felt shivers go up her spine and her breathing got deeper as she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her. She could tell she was starting to get wet by how she kept clenching around nothing, and she confirmed it by sliding a finger down her labia to her hole, teasing. Slipping a finger inside, she spread the wetness around her clit, making friction more electric. She almost forgot what she had set out to do and she smiled to herself when she remembered.

Her hand wandered at her side until she found the vibrator, the other hand still circling her clit. She pressed the plus button and it started vibrating lightly. She did what felt instinctive and put the flat tip of the toy to her clit over her panties. Instantly, she felt a rush of pleasure travel to her cunt, so bright and quick, lightning bolt. Now panting, she shoved down her underwear to put the toy directly on her clit. It felt even better, more direct. Feeling ready for more, she upped the vibrations and yelped in surprise at the new speed, not quicker, but somehow more intense. She’d never felt quite this stimulated before. It was kind of amazing.

Curious now, she tried the down button and the vibrator began pulsating quickly, making Allison buck into it and moan at the new sensation. She upped the level again and felt herself clenching hard against nothing, squeezing harder as the stimulation increased. It was almost too good. She was now sweating a little bit and breathing erratically. Every intake of breath felt like a flow of sensation, making her wetter and closer to coming.

Without really thinking about it, she slipped the tip of the toy down to her hole and teased around it a little, getting used to the feel of vibrations around her cunt. She slipped the tip inside and it went in so easily, she immediately pushed it deeper and clenched her muscles around it. It felt amazing, and really intense, white-hot pleasure. She unoccupied hand found her clit again and she continued rubbing it in a circular motion as she pressed the pulsating toy up to that spot inside her roughly. She moaned loudly at how good that felt. She could feel herself getting nearer and nearer to an orgasm. Her mind wandered, taken over by how good her body felt, and the image of Lydia’s plump lips popped into Allison’s head. Without questioning it, Allison let her mind run with that thought, arching over her bed to feel the toy press inside her. Lydia’s skin always seemed so soft, her breast so supple and Allison felt herself shiver at the thought of having Lydia over her.

 The thought of Lydia’s mouth on her breasts made Allison up the intensity of the vibrator again, feeling closer and closer to her orgasm. Taking her hand away from her clit to grasp her breast, playing with her nipple, pretending it was Lydia’s teeth, she gasped and started feeling herself clench tighter around the toy. The vibrations against her g-spot were doing great things for her, but she needed just a little something more to make her come. Imagining her friend licking at her clit, Allison started pumping her toy deeper into her cunt and pressing it against her g-spot on the pull out and within a few strokes, sweaty and panting, she came, Lydia’s name unspoken on her lips. She rode out the orgasm, grinding down on the toy for a few seconds before it became too much.

She slowly brought the toy back down to its original setting and let it rumble against her clit while she felt a few aftershocks. Allison’s back was sticking to the sheets with sweat and she could feel her heart racing, but mostly, she felt like she was glowing, from her core out to her legs and toes, to her arms and fingertips. She let herself come down from the orgasm for a minute or so, just breathing with her eyes closed. She stopped the toy and set it down beside her, chuckling at how ridiculously good that had been.

-

Sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereals, Lydia felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her nightgown. Pulling it out, she saw it was from Allison.

[From Ally A] _Thank you for the gift. It is truly amazing._

She smiled to herself, glad to know her friend has enjoyed her gift. She felt herself blush at the thought of Allison using it on herself, the same rush of desire coming over her as when she’d ordered the toy online with her friend in mind. She didn’t think much of it at the time, but since then, she couldn’t stop imagining Allison using it on herself. Or better yet, on Lydia.

The phone vibrated again, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
[From Ally A] _Just like you ;) See you soon! Xo_

Lydia grinned as she typed back, feeling the start of something interesting happening as she sent back her reply.

[To Ally A] _Glad it was amazing. Can’t wait to hear all about it ;)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The toy I described here is the LELO Gigi. It's pretty neat, but I hear the Gigi 2 or Mona 2 are even better ;)


End file.
